Glaxion Vándalo
The Glaxion Vandal is the Vándalo variant of the Glaxion freeze ray rifle, sporting higher damage, probabilidad crítica, probabilidad de estado, magazine size, max ammo reserves, y Velocidad de recarga. It was released in along with Operación: Incorporación hostil. Adquisición This weapon was awarded for earning 4,000 points in a single Endurance Interrupción Mission in Operación: Incorporación hostil, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Catalizador Orokin. Características This weapon deals damage. Ventajas: *Innate damage – effective against Armadura de aleación, Escudo (Salud), y Nervio infestado. *Decent probabilidad crítica.. *Highest probabilidad de estado of all continuous and automatic primary weapons. **Can reach 100% status chance with three of the following: Munición termita, Munición escarchada, Alto voltaje, y Fuerza maligna. *Pinpoint Precisión. **Calibre pesado's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *High magazine size. *High ammo reserves. *Zone of impact or maximum beam range produces a damaging cold blotch in a spherical radius of 3''' meters, allowing it to hit multiple enemies at once. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Kills create an extra corpse, synergizing with Profanar de Nekros. '''Desventajas: *Innate damage – less effective against Carne infestada y Fosilizada. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Damage ramps up from 30% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 30% over 2 seconds. *Limited range of 24 meters. Notas *The zone of impact or maximum beam range creates a spherical area of effect of 3 meters, dealing the weapon's full damage. **Range of the area of effect is unaffected by Alcance siniestro. **Atravesar affects the location of the weapon's area of affect. The weapon's area of affect is applied at the final point of contact rather than whenever an enemy is struck. *The Glaxion Vandal is capable of freezing enemies solid with sustained fire if it kills them. Enemies will progressively turn icy blue (spreading from the point of contact), and eventually become completely solid upon death. Frozen enemies can then be shattered by other attacks. This only applies to normal enemies such as Lanceros, Tripulantes y MOAs - Ospreys will simply explode upon death. **Even if the weapon is modified to have a non- damage type (such as damage), the Glaxion will still freeze foes solid if it kills them. **Amusingly, it can freeze enemies with damage effects upon death, this effect is merely visual. **Whether or not they display frozen visuals, enemies killed by the Glaxion create two corpses due to the "shatter" death animation (though the extra corpse may not be visible.) *When combining elemental mods, the Glaxion's innate damage is added last. *Equipping both Despedazar y Gatillo veloz will increase the Glaxion's fire rate to 22.8 rounds/second. **On top of that, throwing in a Aceleración vil will increase the Glaxion's fire rate to 33.6 rounds/second, at the cost of 15 percent damage reduction. Consejos *With three of the four dual stat mods – Fuerza maligna, Alto voltaje, Munición termita, y Munición escarchada – the Glaxion can achieve 100% status chance. *Increasing the firerate will effectively increase the amount of procs applied to the enemy you are firing at. *Enemies that are frozen solid will take at least 1 hit of damage from any source to be destroyed regardless on how much damage it is dealt. This can block powerful enemy projectiles such as Napalm y Bombardero shots. **Frozen corpses remain solid for 3 seconds before deteriorating which takes 5 seconds. **Some enemy abilities still remain in effect while deteriorating such as a Tripulante Anulador's bubble, which will start to grow back while deteriorating. Curiosidades *The Glaxion Vandal is the fifth weapon to deal pure damage, after the original Glaxion, the Sibear hammer, and the Artax y Cryotra Centinela weapons. *The revolver-style cartridges on the Glaxion's body spin during firing, though the magazine is the small (battery) box behind the trigger **Additionally, the Glaxion's barrel telescopes back and forth rapidly during firing, and collapses inward when holstered. *Enemies who die by the weapon are frozen solid, much like Frost's Avalancha ability, and shatter when hit by any weapon. This effect persists even if the Glaxion's Cold damage has been changed into another element. **If frozen bodies are left alone for five seconds, the ice will thaw into nothingness. *Glaxion bears similarity to the French word glaçon, meaning "ice cube" or "icicle". Historial de actualizaciones *Introducido. }} Véase también *Glaxion, the normal counterpart. *Operación: Incorporación hostil, the operation in which it was introduced. en:Glaxion Vandal